lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stripe
Stripe is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71256 Team Pack for the Gremlins franchise. Background Stripe was the gremlin leader of the first batch, being the main antagonist of the first Gremlins movie. He is named after the white tuft of fur on the top of his head, it being in the shape of a mohawk. Stripe is far stronger, smarter and deadlier than the other gremlins in the first film, only being matched by Mohawk in the sequel. Even as a mogwai, he was extremely mischievous and very sinister, at one point trying to bite the index finger of Billy Peltzer's friend Pete Fountaine. He was also responsible for tying the Peltzer family's dog, Barney, up in Christmas lights. Gremlins Stripe and his gang were formed when Pete accidentally knocked a water-filled paintbrush jar onto Gizmo, causing him to spawn five little puff balls that turned into Mogwais, one of which became Stripe. Early on, it is noted that he and his gang are not like the friendly and kind Gizmo, as they tease the latter endlessly and tie up Billy's dog, Barney, up in Christmas lights wrapping the family porch. They later tricked Billy into feeding them past midnight by gnawing on a wire of his alarm clock and eating up the chicken legs that he offered them, after which they made cocoons. Just around the time Billy was working at a local bank, they hatched into Gremlins, harassed Gizmo by tying him into a darts board, throwing darts at him and sending him down onto a laundry chute, and soon made a mess in the Peltzer house. Shortly after Billy and his mom Lynn manage to kill his friends, Stripe escapes to the Kingston Falls YMCA and jumps into the pool the moment Billy and Gizmo find him, forming a large army of Gremlins that start to wreck the town. He is later seen in the local movie theater with his group watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs before slipping away to a department store, evading the fire that destroyed his friends and the theater. A fight ensues in the department store as he tries to murder Billy with a chainsaw only to be blinded by the store lights opened by Billy's girlfriend Kate Beringer. He then runs away, only to find a fountain in a greenhouse, and plans to dip his finger into it to start a new army, trying to shoot Billy and stop him trying to interfere in his plans, when Gizmo shows up in a toy Barbie car and pulls up the blinds of a ceiling window, exposing Stripe to sunlight, killing him slowly. His slowly decaying corpse then melts into a green puddle, ending the Gremlin rampage in Kingston Falls. World Gremlins: Kingston Falls Abilities * Vine Cut * Target * Dig * Acrobat Quotes Trivia * It is said that Gremlins 2: The New Batch character Mohawk is a direct reincarnation of Stripe wanting to get revenge on Gizmo for killing him in the first film. * Stripe's toy tag symbol is a popcorn bucket, which he is seen holding in some pictures of the game. This is a reference to a scene in the original film where Stripe is seen eating popcorn during the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. His toy tag, on the other hand, is based on his Gremlins form. * The white tuft of fur he has as a Mogwai is retained when he becomes into a Gremlin. This is how he got his name. * He was voiced by Frank Welker in the film, who returns to voice him in LEGO Dimensions. He also voiced Scooby-Doo, Fred, Slimer and Stay Puft amongst others in the game. ** In Gremlins, Frank Welker wasn't being credited for voicing Stripe. * Stripe was one of the two characters showcased in the third Meet That Hero! trailer, along with his rival, Gizmo. Marceline, the host of that trailer, notes that she enjoys his rebellious attitude. * Stripe reuses the Faun leg piece from the Collectable Minifigures theme. * His Spotlight music is the Gremlins Rag from the first film. * His Spotlight mistakenly says his personal vehicle is the R.C. Racer. * His greenhouse department store death scene from the first film is reused for the Gold Brick puzzle in the same store, this time with the Vegetable Gremlin, in the Gremlins Adventure World. * He, along with E.T., has no customized targeting ridicule. * He appears as a resident of the Phantom Zone along with other gremlins in The LEGO Batman Movie and is an enemy in the Story Pack. * Just like Gizmo, he will die whenever he goes into the water, exploding into Gremlin spawns (not becoming Gremlins). ** This makes him, Gizmo, and the Wicked Witch the only ones who cannot swim. * It should be noted that there is no explanation for how Stripe can survive in sunlight when some of the Adventure Worlds and levels in the game are set during broad daylight. Stripe even acknowledges his weakness for bright lights when flying through the portal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gremlins Category:Gremlins Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:2016 Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Animals Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Wave 7 Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Evil Category:Keys Category:Acrobat Ability Category:Digging Ability Category:Non-Accessory Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Reptiles Category:Wave 7 Characters